Beach Date
by Sixty Teacups
Summary: Takano Masamune really hated the beach. But he loved watching Ritsu at the beach. (oneshot)


(A/N: this post was inspired but a cute little sketch I saw on tumblr by problematicsih which you can see here if you'd like - post/174967172015/nostalgia-summer-beach-date-uwu sooo yeah enjoy this oneshot! I suppose this would take place after they already have an established relationship, just as an fyi also incoming Takano being a baby about the ocean)

Takano Masamune really hated the beach.

The sand was blistering hot and stuck stubbornly to every inch of your body, the water was always cold and littered with unseen creatures (that he would never admit freaked him out (just imagine how that would ruin his reputation), the sand sucked, the other rowdy beach goers ranged from tolerable to the epitome of irritation, the sand sucked, no matter how much sunscreen he put on he always seemed to manage to burn to a crisp, _and did he mention the sand sucked._

But...Takano Masamune _loved_ watching Ritsu at the beach.

The way he insisted they make a sandcastle because according to him _"that's just what you do when you're at the beach",_ the way he laid on the towel looking unintentionally seductive under the sun, the way his shoulders were lax and how his smiles just came _so easily_ (it made Masamune feel like he was being gypped when it came to happy-Ritsu-expressions during their day-to-day interactions as he usually just got scowls and glares accompanied by blushes), the way Ritsu was pulling him into the sea, the way _Ritsu was pulling him into the sea._

"Oi, where do you think you're taking me?" Masamune asked.

"To go swimming." Ritsu answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's too hot to just keep sitting on the beach."

"Just go swimming without me." Masamune said quickly, now starting to resist his pull.

"What? Swimming alone isn't any fun." Ritsu didn't understand his boyfriend's (he was still getting comfortable with using that word) hesitance.

"It's probably freezing."

"Don't be a baby."

"I can't swim."

"I don't believe you, but we don't have to go in deep."

"I don't want to."

Ritsu let out a whine unintentionally which _almost_ convinced Masamune to go in the water and _definitely_ made his heart go into cardiac-arrest for just a moment.

"Why not?" Ritsu asked, trying to fight the urge to pout because he was an adult who did _not_ pout.

Masamune just shrugged. "There's a bunch of weird crap in the ocean anyway."

"Wait...don't tell me you're afraid of the ocean."

"I am _not_ afraid of the ocean." Though Masamune's unusually wavering voice gave away the truth.

"You're _totally_ afraid of the ocean, oh my god!" A wide grin spread across Ritsu's face as if he had just hit the jackpot.

"No I'm not." Masamune repeated.

"Prove it, get in with me." Ritsu said, putting his hands on his hips.

Masamune looked torn for a moment. Although it was something small he didn't doubt Ritsu would tease the hell out of him about it whenever and wherever he got the chance and he couldn't have that. Masamune was the one who did the teasing in this relationship! After a few moments of internal debate (and Ritsu continuing to stare at him with a smirk that Masamune simultaneously did not appreciate and loved) he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine."

Ritsu smiled brightly once more-which made the older of the two almost consider the whole ordeal worth it-and continued to pull Masamune into the ocean with him.

The water was cool, but not unpleasantly so. Ritsu was right about one thing: it _was_ too hot to just sit on the beach and not get in the water, but that didn't make Masamune anymore happy about it. Masamune was unwilling, but Ritsu continued to insist that they went deeper until they were at least up to their waists.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of." Ritsu teased, the two of them currently standing where the waves weren't breaking.

"I told you I wasn't-something just touched my foot!" Masamune suddenly exclaimed, clinging on to Ritsu instinctively.

"Oi-I can't support all your weight like this, you're gonna make us both fall over!" Ritsu scolded as he tried to get out of his unrelenting grip.

"I _am not_ touching the ocean floor _ever again."_ Masamune did not let go as Ritsu tried to regain his balance.

"It was probably just some seaweed or something harmless."

"Or a crab or a jellyfish or a shark-"

"A shark? Now you're just being stupid on purpose."

"Still not letting go of you."

"Then I'm going to drag us both under the water."

"No you're not and that's an order from your boss."

"Then fire me." Ritsu dared him before he started to sink further into the water.

"Since when did you become such a jerk?" Masamune asked, though he admittedly enjoyed their back and forth.

"I learned from the best."

Masamune merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, though he still held on to Ritsu tightly, glancing back towards the shore every so often.

"You're going to have to carry me back, you do realize that, right?" Masamune said. His tone was entirely too serious for Ritsu _not_ to laugh and Masamune couldn't help but to smile just a little bit at the sound and sight. The beach really wasn't that bad with Ritsu.

* * *

"Oooooow." Masamune complained as Ritsu put a hand on his shoulder thoughtlessly before withdrawing it quickly.

"Sorry, I forgot. You're like a vampire, you know? I'm surprised you only burned and didn't blow up."

"Ha ha ha. At least now when you blush our faces match."

"You must just be cursed not to go to the beach." Ritsu shrugged.

"I'll still go."

"What? Why?" Ritsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Masamune didn't like the water and didn't like being on the sand, so what was the point in going?

"Because if and when I go, I'll be with you and seeing you smile is enough of a reason to go again. Hey, look at that, our faces are matching now."

(A/N: Eh I don't like this one very much but it's something that's been in my backpocket for a while sooooo I hope you at least enjoyed this oneshot)


End file.
